Growing Up like Us
by The-New-And-Improved-Alice
Summary: Bella and Edward are single parents of three that meet at a movie theater. However, the kids already know each other. This is the story of Bella's son Jesse, and Edward's daughter, Mollee, and their version of my other story Two Halfs of a Whole/read both


**Okay, so this is a story off of my other story Two Halfs of a Whole. If you haven't read Two Halfs of a Whole, well I guess that's fine. But you should read both. This story is going to be through the point of view of Mollee and Jesse, again, you won't know who they are, until you read the other story. But so that I can give you a little insite as to who they are, Jesse is Bella's sixteen year old and Mollee is Edward's 14 year old (almost 15) daughter. So here it is!**

**MPOV**

"Okay, I think I can get a ride to your house in the morning for running lines if it's only for an hour or two, you sure you can help me?" I asked my best friend through the web cam conversation we had been having. Bridget rolled her crystal blue eyes at me.

"Please Molls, give me some credit. If I'm going to be stage manager and head of backdrop design, I need to read the script and work on my own copy." She said said, twirling a piece of her reddish brown hair around her long fingers. I smiled.

"I'm so glad you agreed to do this B!" I half yelled. It wasn't every day that you get casted in a play as the lead and your best friend will be working set and stage along side with you. It's an understatement to say that I was shocked to even get casted in the Forks High School Play. Usually, only Junior's, Seniors, and one or two sophmores get accepted to be part of the cast. Only once in a great moon does a freshman get picked, and usually it's for a small, shitty role. But I get to be one of those moon freshman, only I'm getting the lead female role!

"You do realize you're going to have to tie your hair." B said, taking a sip of her tea. I fingered a piece of my golden curls.

"Can't you talk to Michelle and have her put me in a wig?" I begged. One of my best physical traits was my hair, and dying it any shade darker than what it is would destroy my color for god knows how long. B thought for a moment, her hand sitting over her notebook, pen at the ready.

"Fine," She said after a moment. "But only because I like your color too much." The two of us started laughing.

Bridget and I had been best friends since we were little. Bridget's dad was my uncle's friend from college who moved to Forks and works with my dad at the hospital. At six, I punched the daylights out of Nick Newton when he started picking on her, and she poured syrup in Jennifer Stanley's hair when we were twelve and Jenn was telling people I stuffed my bras. We were a horrible duo, that made or friendship one of the most envied in our grade. We never faught, or had problems with each other liking the same guy, or family issues, B and I didn't resort ourselves to that petty shit, we left that for the drama queens off the stage.

"So when's first rehearsal?" I asked, nimbling on a piece of my shirt sleeve, a nervous habbit I assume I picked up from my mother. B moved her notebook to the front page.

"Uh, tomorrow actually, all day." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"How am I going to get out of here for a whole day?" I asked. B rolled her eyes.

"Just come sleep over here." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. That was how I usually got out of the house without letting Dad know what I was doing, but he's gotten today and tomorrow off from work for some family time. I do love my father and my siblings, but I had to go to the first rehearsal.

"I can't, I have to go to the movies with my family." I said. B rolled her eyes.

"I'm so glad the only family time I get is the holidays." I laughed.

"You sound like an old hermit. What would Pat say if he heard you?" I asked her. B shrugged her shoulder. Even though she played the cool, only child that got away with everything, she did happen to have an older brother.

"He's probably yell at me before that for making fun of his fat girlfriend." She said, picking up an oreo and eating it.

"I thought he popped the question." I said, confused.

"He did, she said no and dumped him, and like five hours later wanted to do it, so I see her as a bitch now."

"I thought you saw her as one before?"

"That's beside the point." We both started to laugh.

"Mollee! Get down here or we're going to be late!" My father yelled up the stairs. B and I both rolled our eyes.

"I gotta go." I said, starting to close my script and notebook around my cluttered desk.

"Really, I had no idea?" B joked. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Oh so mature Molls."

"Got it from you Bridge!" I sang happily.

"Come by my house after the movies." She said as I was about to close out of the window.

"Are you sure that will be okay with you're parents?" I asked. B shrugged.

"I think their both working tonight anyway, so they would probably rather that I have someone else over." I nodded.

"Will do!" I said as my sign off and shut down my computer. I grabbed my overnight bag that I always had packed already and placed it on my bed for a quick swing by after the movies. I crammed my script easily into the side pocket, and made sure it was zipped up and invisible to the outside world. It might seem weird, me having to hide the fact that I got a lead role from my Dad, but I didn't want him to worry. He's worry about me acedemics, and then he'd change his work schedule to get me to and from rehearsals, and he's have to work Sammy and Nicky's lives around mine, all for a total of three months, even thought I did plan to audtion for the spring play as well. I also didn't know how he would react. I mean, Wicked is a great musical, but some people don't take to kindly to it, which is beyond me. I guess what I was really scared of was telling Dad I wanted to perform. He'd told me once that that's what my mom wanted to do, and every time he talks about her, he looks like someone has just punched him in the gut. I try not to ask to many questions, or do too many things that remind him about mom and what a bitch she is.

What kind of mother leaves her newborn baby, not batting an eye, and never speaks to her again. A shitty one, that's what I think. It was just Dad and I for four years. Sure we had my aunt and uncle helping out, but it wasn't like I had that loving female touch that most girls have. And when Dad married Sammy and Nicky's mom, who by the way, is all also shitty, she was never nice to me. She was never nice to any of us, even her own kids. When I have kids, I plan to be the best damn Mom ever.

Looking in the mirror, I checked to see that I looked decent enough to go out into public. My skirt came to about five inches above my knees, my shirt was blue and pink stripped tank top. I had minimal make up on, and my green eyes popped slightly with the gold eyeliner that donned them. I rushed out my door, grabbing my cell phone and my favorite blue hoodie. As I came down the stairs I could hear Nicky telling Dad about how in the movie, a guy's head blows up.

"No I didn't, are you sure you want to see this movie?" Dad said, Nicky on his hip, looking like it was Christmas morning. I smiled lightly. Nicky and Sammy looked like little clones of our father. I on the other hand had the glorious genes of my mother.

"Stop being paranoid Dad." I said, tickling my brother as I came down the stairs."He has been ranting about seeing it for almost three weeks, I have already told him it might be scary. His reaction was 'Cool!'. " I rolled my piercing green eyes. "Boys," I muttered.

"Thank you," Dad said as he picked up his wallet from the front door table. "By the way, I want that skirt when we get back."

"Why, so you can wear it to a trani bar?" I asked.

"Mollee Jones Cullen!" My dad said shocked. I just shrugged my shoulders. I guess Dad didn't realize that I was a teenager and growing up. This is how I joked around with all my guy friends.

"What's a trainy?" Nicky asked, his head cocked to the side. I tried to stifle my laughter. Dad gave me a glare, and I walked out of the front door. Once I got in Dad's favorite possetion, a shiny silver Volvo, I fiddled around with his radio stations until I found one that I liked. As I was doing this, Dad came out of the house with Nicky on his hip, and started to get him in his car seat. Not soon after, Sammy came rushing out, climbing into the other back seat and assisted Dad in making sure Nicky was safe in his car seat.

We drove for a few minutes, the sounds being my music, Sam's humming along, and Nicky's swinging feet hitting the bottom plastic of his car seat.

"Daddy?" Sammy asked, finally breaking the silence. Dad looked back through the rearview mirror.

"Yes Pumpkin?"

"Can we get a large popcorn? I'm hungry!" I laughed lightly along with Dad.

"Sure sweetie, any other request?" He asked. Nicky's whole face lit up like when he sees the christmas tree on Christmas morning.

"Gummi Bears!" He yelled, kicking his feet madly. I started to laugh harder.

"What about you Mollee Jones?" Dad asked. I groaned next to him, I hated that name.

"Dad, don't call me that." I begged.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it's stupid and I hate it." I glared at him, but than started to smile. I could never be mad at my dad for too long. "You can make it up to me with some sour patch kids and a root bear." Dad started to laugh loudy.

"Deal"

* * *

JPOV

Mom had been pretty calm and quiet throughout the whole car ride to the movies, whiched shocked me. She was usually a worrier and would set thousand of rules, most of which I had heard before. It didn't bother me that there was conversation being made, I was texting Jake anyways.

**From: Jake**

**So we still going tomorrow?**

**To: Jake**

**Do we have a choice?**

**From: Jake**

**I didn't know if you were going to back out...munchkin!**

**To: Jake**

**Ass...we can't all be freaks like you, some people have to be normal.**

**From: Jake**

**Lol, so you wanna do it?**

**To: Jake**

**Why wouldn't I? I got you to audition**

**From: Jake**

**Speaking of auditioning, did you see who was auditioning oppisite me?**

**To: Jake**

**No?**

**From: Jake**

**Mollee Cullen.**

**To: Jake**

**Who?**

**From: Jake**

***rolls eyes* Did you even look at who else was on the cast list?**

**To: Jake**

**I skimmed.**

**From: Jake**

**And they say you're the smart one.**

**To: Jake**

**Hey I only know faces, than I put names to them.**

**From: Jake**

**Mollee's playing the lead, oppisite me.**

**To: Jake**

**Wait, the blonde with the amazing voals?**

**From: Jake**

**The one and only.**

**To: Jake**

**Wow, she was amazing**

**From: Jake**

**And she's only a freshman.**

**To: Jake**

**So she's a year younger than me, and probably eighty by you.**

**From: Jake**

**Dick, I repeated first grade, it's not like I was held back.**

**To: Jake**

**It's sounds like you were, what did you get an F on? Fingerpainting.**

**From: Jake**

**Go watch you're faggy ass movie.**

I laughed and put my phone back in my pocket. Jake had been a family friend, his sister grew up with Mom and Grandpa Charlie was Jake's Dad's best friend. It was weird how the world was all connected together. Mom hadn't had the best teenager hood. She was raped by my bastard of a Dad, she had to raise me and finish high school, and she was constantly made fun of for being a slut. People are fucking stupid if they thought sex and rape were the same thing. I guess things got better when she met Eric, but that was only for a short while, and Eric was a retard. He wasn't manly and was scared of Uncle Emmett. The best part of him and Mom's marriage was I got one of the best younger brothers, and sweetest younger sisters out of it, not that Daddy dearest knew he had a second child, Michelle was an accident.

I ran my hand through my shaggy dark brown hair. Sadly, I had gotten my looks from my Dad. Mom had only seen him once, in court when she had to testify, Other than that she could never really say if I looked fully like my Dad. Oddley enough I had Grandpa Charlie's blue eyes, and I was very muscular like my uncle, however I wasn't the tallest guy, I only came in at a height of five eight, where most men in my family were at least six two if not taller. For Christ's sake, Derek's nine and he's amlost as tall as me.

My height was probably the reason why I got the role I did in the school play. Mom didn't know it, but I loved to perform, and no, it's not gay. Something about entertaining people, and making them laugh or cry with a performance makes me happy. Exactly why I tried out for the Forks High School Play. Being a sophmore, I knew there was a slim chance that I would make it this year, after all the theater teacher and director, Mr. Graves, told me it would be wise if I tried out this year. It was probably stupid to show up to the auditions not even knowing what play we were doing. Than I would have know ahead of time that Mr. G wanted me to play a munchkin. But not just any munckin from the Wizard of Oz, the munchkin of Wicked. That's right! I was Boq, one of the leading males. Who gives a shit if you're casted based soley on your height, Boq was a lead role, and colleges will definatly look at that. Jake got casted in it too. He's reason was to pick up theater chicks, but I knew deep down he liked theater and performing just as much as I did, be he had to keep up the whole, manly apperance. He got the lead, as in Fiyero, the rebel dude that Glinda and Elphaba fight over. And now I am informed that a freshman, Mollee Cullen, was Elphaba. Jake was going to have his heads full with her though, she's in my Voice Workshop class and she is feisty.

"Okay, the rules are, no burning the theater down, no stealing anything, no getting into fights, no making rude comments, no walking away from me, no talking to strangers-"

"Here we go again." I groaned, hitting my head against my car window. Mom sighed.

"Jesse, work with me, I know you know this stuff, but the Michelle and Derek don't." She said.

"Yes we do Momma, because I always follow the rules, because I'm Momma's good girl." Michelle said from her car seat, her pearly whites showing in her smile. She had her brown hair twirled around her fingers on her left hand and was holding her dolly in her right. I smiled at her. She looked like an exact cloned copy of Mom. She was gonna grow up to break hearts, and be a beautiful woman.

"That's right, you are Momma's good girl." Mom found a place to park in the crowded theater parking lot and parked the car.

"She's you're only girl." Derek protested from his seat next to Michelle.

"How do you know, Mom might have just been telling you you are dude when really you're a girl." I said, teasing him.

"If I'm a girl than why do I have a pe-"

"Derek!" Mom cried, shocked at his language. I laughed from next to her. She glared at me which in turn just made me laughed harder.

"Let's try not to give Mom a heart attack." Mom told my kids, climbing out of her old Honda Plymouth Neon. Derek and I both climbed out as well, leaving poor Michelle in the back by herself. Mom openned her door and started to unbuckle her.

"Momma, what's a heart attack?" Michelle asked.

"It's when your heart stops and you can't breathe." Mom tried to explain. Michelle's eyes widdened.

"Is that gonna happen to you because of Derek, Momma?" She asked frantic. I started to laugh again. Mom turned towards me and shot me a glare that sobered me up. I nudged her over and pulled Michelle out of the car, carrying her to the door of the theater.

"Momma's not going to have a heart attack because she is healthy, and her body knows she needs to be here for Derek, you and me." I comforted her.

The four of us walked into the lobby of the theater and over to the ticket booth. The boy behind the counter looked to be in his early twenties. He looked at Mom adn started to lick his lips. Oh please let this bastard say something so I can punch his lights out.

"Four tickets for Despicable Me." Mom said. The kid looked at me and my siblings before helping mom.

"It's nice of you to take the kids you babysit out to the movies." He said, trying to give Mom a seductive smile. I faught back a growl.

"I thought it was just a family event today, you didn't tell me you had friends I had to watch too?" I shrugged my shoulder. "Oh well, I didn't see any kids I had to babysit so it doesn't count."

"Family event?" The boy at the counter asked. "What are you their sister?"

"No," Mom grabbed the tickets and spare change and the only thing holding me back from punching the guy square in the jaw. "I'm their mother." The kid at the counter gaped at her. A part of me did feel bad whenever Mom told hopeless admires that. I mean what guy wants to go after a girl who has three kids, one of them being a teenager.

"How? You're what, 25?" He cried, his voice going up an octave.

"I don't think I have to explain my story to you buddy." And with that, Mom hurried us in the opposite direction of the creep.

"I think we should tatoo on your forehead 'I'm a Mom!'" I decided. Mom laughed.

"I'm sure you're Uncle Emmett would help you with that." I laughed lightly, Having Uncle Emmett around all my life had helped me appretiate pretty women like Aunt Rose and Mom and treat them with respect.

"Okay so here our your tickets for the movies, go ahead in and get four seats next to each other. I'm going to get snacks." Mom said. I nodded, grabbing Michelle's hand and following Derek into the theater. I looked back to see Mom heading to the consetion stand.

* * *

**First Chapter!**

**Okay so if you like this and want to kinda get a sneak peak of what's going to happen along with their families, read the other story, actually just read it in general.**

**I was going to post this sooner, but I went and actually saw Wicked for the first time and I was just way to excited to do anything, so yes this will be a music orientated story.**

**Love,**

**Ali**


End file.
